


to make this new again

by charliecat



Series: burning bridges to build new ones [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Singing Lance (Voltron), also in the past but like... lw not bc hes Gay as fuck, boys are sad, but thats like... in the past i guess, i promise at some point lmao, keith is so far gone lmao best trope yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliecat/pseuds/charliecat
Summary: Lance and Keith meet again a year after incident when Pidge, Matt, and Shiro set them up on a blind date.Lance isn't straight anymore and Keith wants to punch a brick wall.





	to make this new again

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all this first chapter is a Wild Ride and not at al indicative of the rest of the story i promise it's not all this angry  
> Keith might seem a lil OOC... but he was really hurt... let the boy Live...  
> this is also un-beta'd as of now and if anyone wants to beta this for me hmu on my tumblr @ bxkaplisetsky

_“Keith! Keith!” Lance was yelling the second Keith had walked through the door, proudly brandishing a large piece of paper with a very formal letterhead. “Garrison University! I got into fucking Garrison, Keith!”_

__

_Keith smiled at him, so proud of his best friend, “Have you told your mom?”_

__

_“Not yet. Wanted to tell you first.” Lance’s voice was so full of joy, his eyes bright as he launched himself at Keith in a koala hug._

__

_“I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it.”_

__

_“Can you fuckin’ believe it? Man, I got into the fucking Garrison. It’s gonna be so fucking lit!”_

__

_“I swear to god, McClain, you’re ruining the moment.”_

__

_When Lance pulled out of the hug, eyes still gleaming, and when he smiled at Keith with so much joy, Keith felt something warm twisting in his stomach, and before he could think, three little words slipped out;_

__

_“I love you.”_

__

_He grabbed the front of Lance’s shirt and was crashing their lips together. For a second, he thought he felt Lance kiss him back, before he was pushed off harshly._

__

_“Dude, what the fuck? What-Keith what the fuck? I’m straight.”_

__

_“I’ll just. Go.”_

 

________________________________

“Keith, you’re going. You haven’t been on a date in months, and you haven’t even tried with anyone since the _incident_.” 

There was no need for Shiro to say the word _incident_ like that, as if Keith didn’t know exactly what he was talking about. Apparently Pidge was trying to set up one of her friends on a blind date, and Matt told Shiro, who suggested Keith. 

So here he was, dressed and definitely not ready to go. Shiro was practically pushing him out the door had even offered to drive him to the cafe, which, okay, _no_. It was Pidge’s friend’s favorite cafe, apparently, and also the cafe he used to go to with… Well. It didn’t matter anymore. Maybe he did need a fresh start, to stop dwelling on _him_. He steeled himself, and sighed, “Yeah, okay, I’m going! I’m going.” He stepped out of the apartment, and to his horror, Matt had wrapped an arm around Shiro’s waist, pretending to sniffle. Oh for fuck’s sake.

“Shiro, honey, our little baby’s all grown up! Use protection, sweetie!” 

Oh he was going to _throttle_ Matt when he got back. He heard Shiro stifle a laugh, and then the door shutting. He groaned and shook his head, fishing his keys from his pocket, and walking towards his bike. The drive across town was uneventful, but he had forgotten one thing; motorcycle helmet hair and dates did not mix. At all. So when he pulled up to the cafe and took the helmet off, he sighed, having no choice but to tie it into a ponytail at the nape of his neck to keep it from sticking up in every direction. Maybe he should’ve just walked.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside. Shiro had told him to look for the guy in blue… Blue. _His_ favorite color. Blue blue… Fuck. 

The man sitting at the back table with the blue baseball tee, and that dumb, dumb fucking hat. Smooth, tan skin, and freckles. Deep blue eyes and a cocky grin. They met eyes, and Keith just about turned around and stormed out, when he heard it. 

“Mullet?” 

Those lips he remembered to be so soft, even just for half a second, pressed against hi-

“Mullet, you still alive?” 

Keith bristled at the nickname, his eyes narrowing, "You're the date. Matt and Shiro set me up on a date with _you_. Are they-are they fucking kidding?"

Lance looked hurt, and Keith almost felt bad. Almost. Until he remembered what Lance had done, and cold fury took it’s place. He shook his head, “What the actual _fuck_ do you think you’re doing here?”

“Fuck… Shit… I didn't..." For once, Lance was at a loss for words. He ran a hand through his hair before leaning back into his seat and moved his arm to cover his face. Keith knew it, he just fucking knew he shouldn’t have come. Face to face with Lance. Lance, who he couldn’t get out of his head, who he had once loved so much. 

“Not much to say, what the fuck did I expect from the guy who cut me out after four fucking years of friendship.”

“I-Keith, you have to understand-I…”

Keith didn’t let him finish, just turned on his heels and stormed out of the cafe. He was shaking, he was pissed off, Shiro had probably known too, the fucking _bastard_. He was seething, he was livid, and then he felt an arm on his shoulder and he jumped half a mile in the air.  
When he turned around, he came face to face with Lance, mere inches from him and oh. The past year had done him no shortage of favors. He’d gotten taller, but somehow less lanky. He filled out that dumb army green jacket now, his shoulders were more broad, and there was stubble along a much more sculpted jaw. He snapped himself back to reality, where Lance was standing, eyes sad and hurt.

“Can we talk about this, please? C’mon Keith,” Lance was pleading, and it showed on his face.

“Where was this attitude for the past fucking year? I-Whatever. I’ll listen to your fucking sob story.” The initial shock of seeing Lance again after so long had worn itself down, and now he just felt frustrated and hurt. Being around him brought back memories of Friday Movie Nights, Junior year parties, and summer breaks spent on the beach. It brought back memories of a half second of lips pressed on lips, soft and gentle against rough and warm, followed by three months of tears while he had tried to get Lance to talk to him, to explain, to listen, just to acknowledge that he existed, and it was all a little too much. 

“I-I’m not as straight as I thought I was…” Lance admitted, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Keith laughed, but there was no joy behind it. “When’d you figure that one out? After you let the hopeless gay guy fall in love with you and kiss you, and then you ice him out of your life and realize you weren't straight after all? And you-you never tell him, or apologize, and you let him sit around thinking what a fucking _idiot_ he was for trying to kiss his best friend." He’d started off angry, so fucking angry, but by the last few words, his voice had dropped, and it was catching in his throat, the strength behind the words was gone. 

“Keith, c’mon, just. Listen. Please?”

“...Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall thanks for reading this trash i put into the world! this chapter is a lot angrier than i plan on having for the rest of the story i promise...  
> also let keith live he's so hurt and upset but still so extremely gay and definitely still in love with lance  
> lances 'dumb fucking hat' is a hat i actually own it is blue and it says "baesic" on it and i think lance would wear that every day
> 
> kudos and comments make my gay lil heart sing ! let me know how u guys feel about this bc honestly if no one likes it i might not keep writing it?? but like shrug emoji
> 
> come check me out on tumblr @bxkaplisetsky 
> 
> i do gay shit there too


End file.
